DBZ Maja Future: The Aftermath/ Episode 19
(Talina's POV) Sighing I sit up in bed, head throbbing. Stumblinb into the bathroom I swallow down some of my migraine pills with a half glass of wine and I make my way back to bed. Looking at the clock on the nightstand I notice the red glowing numbers staring back at me reading 3:24. Sighing I pull the sheets over myself and fall back asleep. (Talina 's POV) Upon waking again the sun was streaming in through the window and Tuscan was jumping up and down on our bed. Jace and I get up and wash up before changing. Taking Tuscan by the hand I lead him down the long hallway with Jace following close behind, outside to the courtyard. Upon stepping outside I leave Tuscan with Jace and give them both kisses before departing to Yardron. Stepping through the large white double doors I continue down a corridor to another set of doors where I am greeted by a warrior by the name of Foruk, he has standard white skin like any Yardron with a mane of brown curls tumbling down his cheeks while he wears a uniform of a warrior with a teal moon tattoo adorning his cheek, showing he is a second class warrior. He leads me down a green painted hall with butterflies hanging on the walls we go through another set of doors to Pediatrics Ward. ‘The nursery’ I think to myself. "Yes" Foruk tells me. "This is where all safe heaven babies are brought to. Any sick or wounded come here and the healthy go to the section down the hall" "How many facilities?" I ask looking around. "Nearly 400 on the whole planet" I nod and hear distant crying from a room. I look anxiously to the hall where the crying is coming from. Foruk excuses himself to grab some statistics for me. I wander down the hall which is decorated in murals of children playing and pictures are up of kids who got adopted. I keep going until I come upon an open door. A baby is lying in a crib crying. I pick him up and rock him back and forth until his crying stops. He looks up at me with curiosity and wonder as he wraps his little, white hand around my pinky. I smile and keep rocking him as he coos. About 5 minutes later a nurse enters and bows to me before asking me for the baby. I smile and the baby to her. I smile and kiss his little hand before leaving. When I'm down the hall I hear the crying again. The nurse is trying to get him to stop but he wails and refuses. She rushes into the hall and carefully sets the baby into my open arms. She smiles and leads me into a blue room with yellow flowers painted upon the walls. "Here she says" handing me some papers, "He really likes you" Examining the papers, I see they are adoption papers. "I still have to talk to Jace but thanks"? She smiles and leaves us alone. Jace ' I say with my thoughts.'' ''What is it Talina ? Are you okay? '' '''I'm fine I just need you to come to Yardron I can see him mentally frown but then he says ‘Okay’ and our mind connections fades back to its near silent hum. I am only alone five minutes before Jace shows up. He gives me a peculiar look when he sees the baby, which I started calling Varicose. After I explain what happens we sit down while I pass him the baby. “I think we should, I mean we could him a good, happy life so he’s not here” Jace shifts in his seat then says, “Well if it’s what you want then I’m with you but may I ask where you found this little one” “I found Varicose in a room when I heard him crying, then a nurse gave him to me when I left, she said we were went to be together” He scratches his forehead absently and nods. Varicose coos and croons in my arms as he reaches his little hand so it’s wrapped around Jace’s pinky. Jace smiles and scoops Varicose up in his arms and rocks him back and forth. Smiling I take Varicose from him as he finishes signing and dating the last of the papers. (Tuscan' s POV)Mommy and Daddy come home from Yardron with a little baby. I run up to them and peek up at the baby mommy is holding. She kneels down real careful and sets the little baby in my arms, still holding him. I can tell it’s a boy cause he only has one little hair on top of his head. He smiles and laughs and puts his hand around my finger. Mommy smiles and leads me down the hall back to our room. I lay down with mommy , daddy and baby Vari on the bed and watch him fall asleep. When I feel sleepy, I snuggle close to daddy and Vari and I fall asleep. (Jace ’s POV)I’m smiling. I watch Talina sleep with her arms positioned around Varicose leaving a small gap where Tuscan's hand is holding the baby’s hand, Tuscan’s snuggled up near me. Pulling the covers over them I feel a smile touch my lips. **** I know it should've been me, but Kami told me that it was better for me to stay. He told me to keep her safe and I've been doing my best but my best wasn't good enough. I let her out of my sight for a minute and because of my careless mistake I put her at risk and was in a virtual hell for nearly 5 years before an android changed it all. The saiyans creeping in her blood almost blew my cover but I struck a nerve when her life was again at risk. This time I was able to intercept in time and by then Tuscan was already dead and a baby was placed in our arms. I had planned on telling her then but I couldn't bear to see her so confused and hurt after seeing the light that was in her eyes when she held him. I'm sorry.I love you so much and someday when everything's alright and the time is right I'll tell you...and make everything right. ''Goodnight I whisper into the darkness. '' Category:Random Pages Category:Episodes